the reason
by IzumiUshitora
Summary: [InoShika] I suck at summaries. Pls. R&R. no flames pls. but constructive criticisms are ok.


THE REASON Author's notes: Well, this was based from the song "the reason" by hoobastank.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Naruto.

Symbols:

song lyrics 

'character's thoughts'

----------------------------------------------------------

In hidden places in Japan, there's a village called Konoha where the people there train ninjas as well as all of the other hidden villages in the whole country. A 3-day contest has just ended as the 5th Hokage leader of the village announces the winners of the said happening. While this was happening, At some certain place in the village, there was an argument going on.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHIKAMARU!!!!!" A yellow-haired girl shouted.  
  
"..." The boy stared at her annoyingly and said "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"YOU MADE US LOSE THE CONTEST! WHY WOULDN'T YOU COOPERATE WITH US ANYWAY?!?!"  
  
"Hey Ino! First of all, Don't accuse me like that! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff! Second! I'm not the only one who wouldn't cooperate anyway! You're the only one who wants to win that contest!" Shikamaru said in an annoying tone.  
  
"YOU MIGHT AS WELL COOPERATE! What would My Sasuke say If he'll know we lost! Especially, YOU HAVE ME!" Ino said.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRAG ABOUT SASUKE ALL THE TIME?" Shikamaru fumed.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?!?! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED!" Ino replied.  
  
"I DID SAID THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED! IT'S JUST THAT I'M GETTING ANNOYED ALREADY EVERYTIME I HEAR THAT NAME!"  
  
"OH YEAH?! SASUKE!!! S-A-S-U-K-E!!! SSAASSUUKKEE!!!!!!!" Ino began shouting really loud.  
  
twitch "FINE! SUIT YOURSELF WITH THAT GUY! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO HIM ANYWAY!" He said as he grumpily walk away.

Ino...with the feeling of regret, bit her lip as she froze and can't say a thing. She opened her mouth but no words came out from it as Shikamaru was out of sight.

she laugh with a soft sound that can only be heard by an ant.

she close her eyes and thought 'even, talkative girls like me, can make me into a quiet little kid.'

'first time...' then she look where Shikamaru went 'first time...I had a feeling of regret...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go...  
  
'Ino...gomen-nasai...'

That I just want you to know  
  
'for all I've done...' then scenes of him teasing Ino flashed into his mind  
  
I've found out reason for me To change who I used to be  
  
'oto-san...'  
  
'I...'  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
'I'm leaving...'  
  
And the reason is you...  
  
Then Shikamaru started sprinting down the streets of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------

'Shikamaru...gomen...'  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away  
  
'I...I didn't mean to...'  
  
Ino's face became so lonely as her head bow and walked absent-mindedly. 

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru run and run, like he was going nowhere but in circles in Konoha. Then he came to a spot in the forest part of the village. And decided to sit under a tree to be with himself for the mean time...to be alone...to listen to himself...

-----------------------------------------------

And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
'Shikamaru...'  
  
That's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
'Why am I like this anyway? Why do I feel so defeated?'  
  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you  
  
Her face enlightened and it showed her hyper activeness and thought 'I'm gonna apologize....' And she run as fast as she could.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Shikamaru fell asleep and it was already dusk when Ino saw him. Ino walk slowly towards Shikamaru

And so I have to say before I go  
  
Ino sat beside him and look at him with ease as she put Shikamaru's head in her lap.  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
It was already dawn and Shikamaru woke up and saw Ino asleep. He immediately sat up and slowly lean closer to look at her sleeping face.

I've found a reason for me  
  
After a few minutes Ino woke up.  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
The two blushed as they saw each other's face close to one another. Shikamaru immediately went back to his seat. Then there came silence...  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
"Uh...Shikamaru..." Ino said "...gomen...nasai..."  
  
Shikamaru put his hand on Ino's cheek and said "It's ok...Ino...It's also my fault..."  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"Ino...I..." Shikamaru said.  
  
"?"  
  
"I...I'm leaving..."  
  
I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know  
  
Ino was shocked and she bit her lip  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
"Ino...I..."  
  
Shikamaru leaned closer to her face as their lips met. Ino, with no regret, replied Shikamaru's lips with hers.  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"Ino...aishiteru ..."  
  
Ino smiled and tears fell down at her cheeks as she hug Shikamaru.  
  
-owari- 


End file.
